<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黄饼】其实到时候都可以商量 by loveiskill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145412">【黄饼】其实到时候都可以商量</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill'>loveiskill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黄铉辰X徐彰彬，突发短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黄饼】其实到时候都可以商量</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那本登着他们专题的杂志不知道被谁带到宿舍又随手放在了客厅，徐彰彬闲得无聊坐在沙发上跟那个封面大眼瞪小眼对视许久，还是抬起屁股努力伸手把它够了过来。</p><p>昨天写了大半宿歌睡到几乎中午才醒，定的外卖还没来，坐在这个位置空调吹着他刘海一晃一晃蹭着眼睛，有点冷却也懒得换位置，就是无聊，打发时间。</p><p> </p><p>杂志里的字是肯定看不进去的，徐彰彬潦草地看完组合采访就开始走马观花一样有一搭没一搭翻着书页，眼睛虽然接收到了那些花花绿绿的图片，却一点没印到脑子里，他几乎在一个放空的状态浏览每张页面，也不想费心思考。</p><p>然后就像突然出现在无垠蓝天上的一只飞鸟，又或者飘落到水面掀起涟漪的一朵花，他那几乎停止转动的大脑一瞬间条件反射似的被什么吸引了注意力。</p><p>那一瞬间太短，短到他甚至还不知道吸引他的到底是什么就已经把被他翻过的那一页又翻了回来。</p><p>眼前是个占了整个跨页的大海报，写着什么婚礼专题，他皱了下眉，不明白这怎么看都跟自己没一点关系的画面到底是什么只在他随意的一瞥中吸引了他。</p><p>他眨眨眼睛更仔细地看下去。</p><p>构图中的女模特有些高冷，一点没有常见婚纱照营造的幸福温馨感，倒是站在旁边的男模特意外地透出点清纯的乖巧。</p><p>徐彰彬在视线扫描到男模特微微上扬的嘴角的时候就大概知道了答案，毕竟让他如此印象深刻的唇形也没几个。</p><p>其实仔细看也并不是长得多像，可能只是拍摄角度造成的巧合，可还是要承认这张照片里的男模特总有些地方神似黄铉辰。</p><p>徐彰彬在自已没意识到的时候就轻轻笑出来。</p><p> </p><p>“……哥你刚成年就开始考虑这个了啊。”</p><p>突然出现在徐彰彬身后的声音把他吓了一跳，即使他立刻就认出了声音的主人，还是先触电般地缩了一下肩膀。</p><p>他歪在沙发上回头瞪向罪魁祸首，黄铉辰像没感受到他眼里的愤怒，拿着一杯冰咖啡半倚着靠背低头看着他，一边呼噜呼噜用吸管喝下去一口。</p><p> </p><p>“……你来了不会出个声儿吗？”</p><p>“我出了。”</p><p>黄铉辰回答得理直气壮，然后不等徐彰彬反驳就用下巴示意他手上那本杂志。</p><p>“怎么，哥你在考虑以后婚礼穿什么吗？”</p><p>“……我就随便刚好翻到这页。”</p><p>“骗人，你都看笑了，肯定想什么美事呢。”</p><p>他说完又往前倾了倾身子仔细看了一眼那张海报，然后缩回来。</p><p>“这种西装风格不适合彰彬哥你穿，会显得腿短。”</p><p>徐彰彬眯起眼睛，舌尖在嘴里滑了一圈抵住腮帮子。</p><p>“…………适不适合我我是不知道，但是我知道你肯定好久没被人揍过了。”</p><p>“哎哥，我也是关心你嘛……你不觉得这身要像铉辰这样的身高穿才合适吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他是真想打人了，手抬起来挥过去，可见黄铉辰靠在那半笑不笑地盯着他一点没想躲的意思顿时又觉得没劲，干脆把手收回来坐正身子不再看他。</p><p> </p><p>还没过一秒，耳边悉悉索索响起一点布料摩擦的声音，然后一只手伸过来托住他下巴不容拒绝地把他脸往上抬。</p><p>徐彰彬被迫仰起头就看见黄铉辰低头看着他：“生气啦？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>他用手肘使劲推开那只手，黄铉辰拿过冰咖啡的手指因为沾到杯壁上凝结的水珠变得又凉又湿漉漉的，蹭他一脖子水，被空调一吹马上浑身一哆嗦。</p><p>大男孩从沙发后面绕过来，也不管徐彰彬已经坐在最靠边的位置，硬是挤着他坐下来，没拿杯子的那条胳膊也无视了他挺直的腰板，倔强地从他靠着沙发的缝隙伸过来绕到肩头放在他最熟悉的位置。</p><p>“……哥。”</p><p>黄铉辰软绵绵的声音叫着他哥的时候徐彰彬就知道自己又一点办法没有了。</p><p>余光见黄铉辰坐得实在难受，没忍心还是挪挪给他让出点地方。</p><p>这种无声的纵容黄铉辰见过太多次了，简直有种恃宠而骄的胜利感，他嘴角忍不住上扬，倚过去蹭来蹭去给自己找了个舒服的姿势。</p><p>“……对不起，我瞎说的，其实彰彬哥穿什么都好看的。”</p><p>小孩脑袋靠着他肩膀，乖巧得不行，身上都是咖啡味，配上他的声音就变得像加了双倍奶油和巧克力的摩卡。</p><p>“……算啦，反正确实是你穿好看嘛。”</p><p>看，我真是个成熟理智稳重的好哥哥，徐彰彬忍不住对自己竖起大拇指。</p><p>黄铉辰听见那人轻快洒脱的语气不由得笑起来，连带着那笑的颤动也顺着靠着他的地方传到徐彰彬身上。</p><p>“真的吗，谢谢哥，那我穿这个……”他指指画面上的男模特，接着手指又挪到画面上的女模特接着说：“哥你就穿这个。”</p><p>“……………………”</p><p>徐彰彬整张脸都皱起来，像要看两公里外的东西那样艰难地眯着眼。</p><p>“你疯了吗？”</p><p>“没有啊，会很好看的，之前仙女的装扮就很好看的嘛。”</p><p>“……不是，不是这个问题。”</p><p>“就是这个问题。”</p><p>黄铉辰的声音里没了一开始的那些笑意，他伸手扣住徐彰彬拿着杂志的手腕。</p><p>“哥不可以和我以外的人结婚。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>徐彰彬心里咯噔一下，想着应该说点什么玩笑转移话题，可他这个弟弟嘴里像是威胁却又包含着些祈求的语气让他最后也没能说出口。</p><p>他肩膀垂下来，声音也一起软下来，像是习惯性安抚闹脾气的小朋友。</p><p> “……我又没要……”</p><p>“想象也不行。”</p><p>“我也没想象！说了就是顺手翻到这页的！你这孩子！”</p><p>徐彰彬一点都不打算让黄铉辰知道真正的理由，几乎有些气急败坏地反驳着，用来掩饰泛红的脸。</p><p>黄铉辰安静了一会才慢慢开口。</p><p>“……对不起，只是想了一下哥以后和别人一起的样子就有点生气了。”</p><p>“……真的不是故意惹你生气的……”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>小孩垂下脑袋抵着他肩头，声音带点委屈似的含糊，一边说一边用冰凉修长的手指来回摩挲着徐彰彬手腕，好像这样才能缓解紧张和找到些安全感。</p><p> </p><p>空调明明还在那兢兢业业呼呼地吹冷风，可不知道是黄铉辰身上总是偏高的体温还是什么别的原因，徐彰彬感觉自己脸上烫得可怕，他想跑到什么没人的地方大喊一嗓子缓解这种气氛，又觉得心里有一部分软绵绵的位置被填得满满当当的。</p><p>过了一阵，黄铉辰听见他这位哥哥因为紧张而磕磕绊绊的声音在耳边响起来。</p><p> </p><p>“……就、就不能都穿西装吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我觉得可以。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>